Déchiré
by Miss MPREG
Summary: Résumé: Oscar de Jarjayes est bien ennuyé. Madame de Polignac lui a présenté sa fille unique, Charlotte, douce enfant de 11 ans qui promet d'être une magnifique femme dans quelques années. Quel est le problème? Oscar est tombé amoureux, un mois auparavant, d'une jeune fille de treize ans répondant au doux nom de Rosalie Lamorlière, une fille du peuple. Mais patatra: Voilà...


Déchiré

Source: Rose of Versailles

Genre: UA + Songfic + Romance

Couples: Oscar x Rosalie + Oscar x Charlotte

Disclaimers: °Oscar est née garçon, mais André reste son meilleur ami.

°Les phrases en gras sont les paroles de la chanson.

°Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages.

°Pour le bien de mon histoire la Révolution n'a pas eu lieu parce que Louis XVI et Marie-Antoinette étaient de bon souverains qui avaient à cœur le bien-être de la populace pauvre de toute la France!

Résumé: Oscar de Jarjayes est bien ennuyé. Madame de Polignac lui a présenté sa fille unique, Charlotte, douce enfant de 11 ans qui promet d'être une magnifique femme dans quelques années. Quel est le problème? Oscar est tombé amoureux, un mois auparavant, d'une jeune fille de treize ans répondant au doux nom de Rosalie Lamorlière, une fille du peuple. Mais patatra: Voilà que son cœur succombe à la beauté infantile de la jeune Charlotte! Qui choisir? Qui de Charlotte ou de Rosalie le choix d'Oscar va-t-il se porter? Qui des deux deviendra Madame de Jarjayes?

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Ceci 'est ma toute première fiction sur "Rose of Versailles" (si on ne compte pas mon crossover avec YuyuHakusho)! Dans ma fiction Oscar est né garçon et fait la fierté de sa famille et plus particulièrement celle de son père! De plus, je me permets de dire que Charlotte ne sera pas morte car sa mort m'avait profondément marqué! ****Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre unique: Aimer une rose rouge et une rose blanche

Oscar de Jarjayes tourne en rond dans sa chambre sous le regard inquiet d'André, son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance. Ce dernier soupire, yeux clos.

-Par tous les Saints, Oscar...que comptes-tu faire?

**Déchiré**

**Je suis un homme partagé  
**

Arrêtant sa ronde folle, Oscar regarde son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux, les bras toujours dans le dos.

**Déchiré **

**Entre deux femmes que j'aime  
**

**-**Sincèrement? soupire-t-il. Je n'en sais rien.

**Entre deux femmes qui m'aiment  
Faut-il que je me coupe le cœur en deux?  
**

Oscar de Jarjayes est bien ennuyé.

**Déchiré **

**Je suis un homme dédoublé  
**

Madame de Polignac lui avait présenté sa fille unique, Charlotte, douce enfant de 11 ans, lors d'un bal organisé par la Reine Marie-Antoinette il y a deux semaines.

**Déchiré **

**Entre deux femmes que j'aime  
**

Le jeune homme sait reconnaître une vraie beauté sans artifice lorsqu'il en voit une.

**Entre deux femmes qui m'aiment  
Est-ce ma faute si je suis un homme heureux?  
**

Oscar avait sourit, approbateur. La petite Charlotte promet d'être une magnifique jeune femme lorsqu'elle sera plus grande.

**L'une pour le jour **

**Et l'autre pour la nuit  
**

Lorsque la Comtesse de Polignac lui avait parlé mariage, précisant qu'elle hésitait entre lui et le Duc de Guiche Oscar n'avait pas raté la légère pâleur de Charlotte et encore moins l'effroi dans son regard enfantin.

**L'une pour l'amour **

**Et l'autre pour la vie  
**

Connaissant la mauvaise réputations du Duc, Oscar avait retenu de justesse une grimace de dégoût rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer une enfant aussi jeune que Charlotte épouser un homme cinq fois plus âgé qu'elle!

**L'une pour toujours **

**Jusqu'à la fin des temps  
**

C'est confiant qu'il avait accepté, promettant à la jeune promise de lui écrire le plus souvent qu'il pourra.

**Et l'autre pour un temps **

**Un peu plus court  
**

Ce n'est que le lendemain que Oscar se rendit compte de son erreur!

**Déchiré **

**Je suis un homme partagé  
**

Un mois auparavant, il sauvait une fille du peuple répondant au prénom printanier de Rosalie Lamorlière dont il était tombé amoureux dès les premières secondes!

**Déchiré **

**Entre deux femmes que j'aime  
**

Poussé par l'Amour, Oscar correspond plus ou moins quotidiennement avec la jeune roturière, s'échangeant des lettres enflammées de passion.

**Entre deux femmes qui m'aiment  
Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'ça fait du mal  
**

Grâce à son amitié avec la Reine, Oscar avait pu sortir Rosalie de la misère en lui offrant le poste d'Habilleuse de la Reine*.

Tous les mercredis le jeune homme se rend dans les appartements de Rosalie, continuant les leçons que les deux jeunes gens avaient commencés par lettres à défaut de se voir.

**Déchiré **

**Je suis un homme dédoublé  
**

Oscar avait pu admirer la beauté de Rosalie, se sentant fier de ses progrès lorsque la jeune fille parle comme le fait une jeune fille d'une famille noble.

En accord avec son plus fervent défenseur et meilleur ami, Marie-Antoinette avait validé les faux papiers qu'Oscar lui avait remis, stipulant que Rosalie est une jeune fille noble issue de Bretagne dont les parents sont décédés, faisant d'elle la pupille d'Oscar.

**Déchiré **

**Entre deux femmes que j'aime  
**

Sortant de sous sa manche droite une lettre, Oscar ne peut empêcher son cœur de battre comme un fou dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant la fine écriture de la jeune Charlotte.

**Entre deux femmes qui m'aiment  
Est-ce ma faute si je suis un homme normal?  
**

_Que faire? _

**L'une pour le Ciel **

**Et l'autre pour l'Enfer  
**

_Si j'épouse Charlotte, je la sauverais d'une vie d'horreur aux côtés du Duc devant laisser Rosalie retourner à sa vie entant qu'Habilleuse de la Reine, mais ça lui brisera le cœur plus sûrement qu'un coup de poignard._

**L'une pour le Miel **

**Et l'autre pour l'Amer  
**

_Mais si je décide de m'unir à Rosalie, je devrais tout faire pour créditer aux yeux de nobles douteux qu'elle est bien la fille de parents nobles, condamnant Charlotte a épouser le Duc._

**L'une à laquelle **

**J'ai fait tous les serments  
**

Inquiet pour Oscar, André se lève d'un bond, courant vers son ami.

**Et l'autre avec laquelle **

**Je les démens  
**

Avec raison car Oscar s'arrache presque les cheveux tellement son désespoir est grand.

**Déchiré **

**Je suis un homme partagé  
**

-Oscar, arrête! l'arrête-t-il à temps en lui saisissant fermement les poignets.

**Déchiré **

**Entre deux femmes que j'aime  
**

Redressant la tête qu'il avait baissée, Oscar plonge son regard d'ordinaire azur, mais en cet instant ombragé, dans celui émeraude et calme de son frère de cœur.

**Entre deux femmes qui m'aiment  
**

Bien malgré lui, André sent son cœur cesser de battre plusieurs secondes.

**Faut-il que je me coupe le cœur en deux?**

Il connaît Oscar depuis ses six ans, ayant pensé à l'époque combien la fille du Général était jolie.

**Déchiré **

**Je suis un homme dédoublé  
**

C'est Grand-mère qui l'avait corrigé, lui apprenant que le dernier-né de la famille Jarjayes n'est pas une fille, mais un garçon. Faisant ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés au petit garçon qu'était André à l'époque.

**Déchiré **

**Entre deux femmes que j'aime  
**

Il est vrai que l'enfant était beau avec ses cheveux couleur or et son regard azur, mais jamais dans sa vie André n'avait pu voir avant ce jour un garçon au visage si fin et si harmonieux que celui d'Oscar.

**Entre deux femmes qui m'aiment  
Est-ce ma faute si je suis un homme heureux?  
**

Malgré les années écoulées, Oscar n'a rien perdu de sa beauté. Son fin visage fait toujours pensé à celui d'une femme, de même que son corps svelte, nullement marqué par le moindre poil ou de muscles développés.**  
**

**Déchiré **

**Je suis un homme partagé  
**

Attention à l'imprudent osant dire qu'Oscar ne sait pas se battre ou encaisser! André sait avec certitude et une pointe d'amusement qu'Oscar saura corriger l'impoli personnage!

**Déchiré **

**Entre deux femmes que j'aime  
**

C'est la présence d'un corps se blottissant contre son torse qui ramène André sur la Terre ferme. Lâchant les poignets de son ami, André le serre contre lui, en silence.

**Entre deux femmes qui m'aiment  
Faut-il que je me coupe le cœur en deux?  
**

André n'aime pas voir son ami, son petit frère de cœur, souffrir ainsi.

**Déchiré **

**Je suis un homme dédoublé  
**

_Seigneur Dieu, quelle épreuve attendez-vous qu'Oscar surmonte? Pourquoi lui avez-vous dressé sur son chemin Rosalie et Charlotte? Son Amour pour elles est si grand qu'il en est effrayé car il ne souhaite en délaisser aucune d'entre elles._

**Déchiré **

**Entre deux femmes que j'aime  
**

De longues minutes s'écoulent durant lesquelles Oscar pleure sans retenue, entouré par les bras forts de son grand frère de cœur. Il n'y a qu'avec André (et quelques fois Grand-mère et sa mère) qu'Oscar peut se montrer vulnérable. Révéler sa sensibilité qu'il est obligé de cacher lorsqu'il est en présence de son père, de ses soldats et des nobles.

**Entre deux femmes qui m'aiment  
Est-ce ma faute si je suis un homme heureux? **

Deux heures plus tard, André a couché son ami qui s'est endormi de fatigue. Il est encore tôt, mais André sait mieux que personne que son ami a besoin de reposer.

Embrassant avec tendresse le front de son petit frère de cœur, André quitte la chambre de son ami pour la sienne afin de se changer pour se rendre dans les écuries, voulant à tout prix aider Oscar.

A peine est-il entré dans sa chambre que des coups frappés à sa porte mettent fin à son projet. Étonné, André ouvre la porte, tombant nez à nez avec...Charlotte de Polignac! Et Rosalie!

Étonné de la présence des deux jeunes filles, André s'écarte de la porte, les invitant à entrer.

-Entrez, Mesdemoiselles. Puis-je allez vous chercher une collation? Ou un chocolat chaud, peut-être?

-Non, merci. refusent poliment les deux jeunes filles.

D'un geste galant, André conduit les jeunes filles jusqu'à son lit où elles prennent place tandis que lui-même s'assoit sur la chaise face à son bureau.

-Où est Oscar? demande Charlotte, légèrement inquiète.

-Il se repose, mais sera ravi de vous voir à son réveil. sourit doucement André. Puis-je connaître le but de votre venue?

Se jetant un rapide coup d'œil, les deux jeunes filles acquiescent. C'est Rosalie qui prend la parole après qu'elles aient reporté toute leur attention sur André.

-André, je tenais à vous remercier encore une fois pour toute l'aide que vous m'avez apporté Oscar et toi. commence-t-elle. Mais désormais, je n'ai plus besoin que vous passiez des jours voir des semaines à vous priver de sommeil afin de retrouver ma véritable mère...car je l'ai trouvé.

Si André a eu un sourire, voulant argumenter comme quoi c'était tout à fait normal, sa bonne humeur fait place à de l'incrédulité à la fin du récit de l'adolescente.

-Peu de temps après avoir reçu la première lettre d'Oscar, j'ai entendu dire que vous et Oscar étiez à la recherche d'une Dame répondant au nom de Martine-Gabrielle. se lance Charlotte. Cette femme serait la mère de Mademoiselle Rosalie ici présente que j'ai demandé à rencontré peu après être arrivé au palais.

Un petit silence s'installe, permettant à la jeune Polignac de chercher avec soins ses prochains mots.

-Imaginez ma stupeur en la voyant car une année auparavant, j'avais découvert dans le bureau de mon défunt père un tableau représentant ma mère âgée de treize ans. Le doute n'était pas permit. Je ne sais comment, mais j'ai su rester maîtresse de moi-même et de mes gestes.

-Charlotte m'apprit le lien qui nous unit en me remettant le journal intime de sa mère: Je suis la fille aînée de la Comtesse de Polignac, la femme qui avait tué Maman. termine Rosalie. Mais un soucis de taille est venu nous heurter malgré nous.

Soupirant, André acquiesce, fataliste.

-Je le connais: Oscar vous aime toutes les deux et n'arrive pas à choisir qui de vous deux deviendra sa femme devant Dieu et les hommes.

Acquiesçant, les deux sœurs laissent André poursuivre tout en se massant les yeux.

-Cet Amour qu'il ressent le dévore et lui fait peur car il ne souhaite en aucune façon vous faire du mal. J'ai bien une idée, mais j'ai besoin de savoir si vous serez d'accord de m'écouter et d'accepter. Si l'une d'entre vous refuse, je le comprendrais très bien car j'avoue moi-même que je ne comprends pas où j'ai pu trouver pareille idée…

-Nous t'écoutons, André. l'encourage gentiment Rosalie.

* * *

Six mois plus tard, la ville de Paris résonne des coups de cloches de Notre Dame, célébrant un mariage. Mariage qui est celui de Oscar-François de Jarjayes et de Charlotte-Aglaé** de Polignac.

Les témoins du mariage ne peuvent rater la joie et le bonheur qui se lisent sur le visage des nouveaux mariés. André a été choisi pour être le témoin de son petit frère de cœur alors que Rosalie est la demoiselle de Charlotte, choix qui avait beaucoup surpris et intrigué la Comtesse.

Les mariés sont magnifiques tous deux vêtus de blanc, Charlotte tenant dans ses mains un bouquet de roses blanches.

L'idée d'André était qu'Oscar épouse Charlotte afin de la sauver d'un mariage avec le Duc de Guiche, mais comme elle est trop jeune pour devenir mère ça sera Rosalie qui portera les enfants d'Oscar. Si les deux sœurs ont été surprises par l'idée, elles ont donné leur accord après trois jours de réflexion, aimant trop Oscar pour le faire souffrir.

En cachette de la Comtesse sa mère, Charlotte rendait assez souvent visite à Rosalie afin de mieux faire connaissance. Rosalie apprit à Charlotte que si elle est heureuse d'avoir une petite sœur, jamais elle ne veut devenir noble car elle n'aimerait pas vivre la vie qu'ils vivent.

Lorsque André et les deux sœurs sont venus le voir pour s'enquérir de sa santé, Oscar apprit la vérité sur les deux jeunes filles et l'idée d'André. Si au début il avait été furieux que son frère de cœur ait proposé pareille sottise, les arguments des deux sœurs réussirent à le calmer. S'excusant auprès d'André, Oscar avait finalement accepté l' idée.

En ce 21 mars devant Dieu et les hommes Charlotte de Polignac est désormais Charlotte de Jarjayes, épouse d'Oscar!

* * *

*Je ne sais si un tel titre existait parmi les nombreuses femmes dévouées à Marie-Antoinette, mais admettons que oui, d'accord?

**De ce que j'ai pu trouvé sur elle, la vraie fille de Madame de Polignac s'appelait Aglaé! Je me demande bien pourquoi l'auteure de Rose of Versailles lui a donné un autre nom...

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? L'idée d'André vous plait-elle? Moi,j'avoue être assez contente du résultat! J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews!**


End file.
